2018/Jan-Mar/Announcements
January: Item/Sales Announcements 01 SALE EXTENDED! Get 130% Bonus Gaia Cash until 4 AM PST! * - Salutations, Gaians! Happy New Year to all! We have a special bonus Gaia Cash offer for you right now! When you purchase 500 or more Gaia Cash via PayPal or Credit Card, you'll get an additional 130% BONUS Gaia Cash for free with your purchase! You'll want to act quickly though, because this special sale will only be available until 3:59 AM PST on January 1st, 2018! - - Get GCash! 01 Easy Royal Victory is now at La Victoire! * - Happy new year, Gaians! I feel like I haven't seen you all since last year! Get it? Get it? I hope you're all having a wonderful start of year so far! I'm doing pretty well, myself. I decided to start this year off by going to my favorite donut shop and getting some super tasty sweets for the morning, and I even managed to convince Cygnus to have one! I think we're in for a good year, so I hope the same is true for all of you too! We're gonna start this year off on the right foot with this brand new arrival, too, so you can kick off the new year in style! - Get Easy Royal Victory! Need some Gaia Cash? Stock up online or get instant Cash via PayPal, and it's never too late to sign up for Angel Subscription! You can also convert your unused retail gift cards into Gaia Cash with PayGarden! 01 Get 130% Bonus Gaia Cash until 4 PM PST! * - Salutations, Gaians! We have a special sale for you all going on right now when you buy 500 or more Gaia Cash via PayPal or Credit Card—you'll get 130% BONUS Gaia Cash for free with your purchase! You'll want to act quickly though, because this special sale will only be available until 3:59 PM PST on January 1st! - - Get Bonus Gaia Cash Now! 01 January's Angel Item has arrived! * - Hello Gaians! I hope that you're all having a divine day thus far, and that the new year is treating you well! I don't want to take up too much of your time, as I'm sure you have a lot of fun plans for the holiday, but I wanted to let you all know that this month's Angel Item is now available at Cloud 9, and Angel Subscribers can open the Sealed Angel Item to discover the daring Winter Hunt inside! This fantastic item will be here at Cloud 9 for the duration of the month, so be sure to get yours while it is around! - Visit Cloud 9! Need some Gaia Cash? Stock up online or get instant Cash via PayPal, and it's never too late to sign up for Angel Subscription! You can also convert your unused retail gift cards into Gaia Cash with PayGarden! 01 Get a brand new item at the New Year's Masquerade! * - You know, Gaians, apparently there's a party going on tonight to celebrate the first full day of the new year, and while I'm excited for these people who are so energized by the start of the year that they're ready to go and party again, I really have to wonder where they find the energy, especially if they were out partying last night too! Still, I think I might go, because it sounds like a lot of fun, and I think there'll be some neat people to see! You should come with, but before I forget, they did say it was a masquerade party, so you're gonna need a mask if you go! - - It's time for the New Year's Masquerade, so grab this chance item and get dressed up with a fantastic new find! Put on this marvelous mask for a brand new favorite like Reussolelle Givré, Animal Magical Princely Peafowl, Galactic Renaissance de Deux, Starlit Guardian of Ice, Tinsel Marionette Restrung, Verdant Baronet, Devoted Charmed Rose, or Once Nobly Glorious! You could also get one of a few user-designed creations, like Blossoming Gardealle by The Golden Boleyn, Teeth Hat by Dundaclap, Strength of the Crimson Quartz by Tiana Sidhe, I Hate Unripe Banana Nekos by nurse lunabutt, Tea Time Siblings by Blood Mistress Kyoku, Unsat PJ's by Unsat, Royal Business Locks by Shilshadu and Ty Trance, zbrahh by zbrahh, Bard's pitch perfect by Jinglybell, or Spunky Soldier by Liqa! Try New Year's Masquerade! 01 Get a head start on January's CI with Advance Chance! * - Hello, Gaians. I don't have much time to waste at the moment, so you'll forgive my brevity. Tax season is upon us and if I am not at my desk at the ready throughout the entire day, then a mountain of papers will appear from the early birds who are already filing their taxes. You should plan on being one of those people, by the way. The sooner you file, the sooner they're taken care of, and you can be sure there will be less margin for error. While I work on the large stack that arrived while I was telling you all this, you should be informed that the January 2018 Advance Chance is now available. - What will this month's CI be? We just don't know yet, but you'll be one of the first to find out with the January 2018 Advance Chance! On the day that the next CI is released, you'll be able to open up this surprise bundle to receive a 9 pack of the CI, and start winning the prizes inside hours before they're even available to the general public! That means you'll have the chance to list them on the Marketplace before anyone has seen them! Not to mention, you'll also get one copy of an enhanced version of the CI! If you're a particularly lucky individual, this month's Advance Chance could even open up to reveal 10 of the enhanced CI—and yes, that means that if you get the lucky 25 pack, you'll get not 10, but 25 enhanced CIs straight to your inventory! Get Your Advance Chance! 01 Cheers to a New year!! * - Happy New Year Gaians! Let's have a great year together. The fireworks were amazing! They lit up my heart with so much happiness and wonder. Time to continue on that Mix10 shopping spree! Did you remember to get your supplies ready for school for the next term? Shop Mix10! - Let's start 2018 off strong Gaians! - 01 Get a shot at valuable favorites with Stocking Stuffers II! * - Well, Gaians, now that we're fully into December it means I don't have any excuses to not put holiday decorations up, outside of laziness, so I finally pulled down the box of tinsel and ornaments and things from where they were in the back of the stockroom. While I was there, though, I discovered these beautiful stockings that I honestly don't remember us having before. They look a little similar to some stockings we had last year or the year before, but they're not the same. But hey, you know me! I saw an opportunity to put out new decorations with a lot of great treasures hidden inside! Just be sure to stop by and get yours before 11:59 PM PST on January 1st, because they're gonna vanish from the shop after that! - - Reach into Stocking Stuffers II for a fantastic item to make the most of this holiday season! There are all kinds of valuables hidden within these beautiful stockings, like The Warden, Crow's Bloody End, Artificially Meant 2Be, Clumsy Beatback Skull, Elder Checkmate Academy, Antiquated Mad Tea Party, Radiant World Protector, Forever Lovebirds, Ethereal Shoujo Bangs, The Legacy Blossoms, Fairest Purity, Perfect Waifu, Too Sherbert School, Prophets of Snotberry, Price of Purgatory, and the Spring Vanity Bundle! That's not all, though! If you're looking to have a particularly good holiday season, you might even find a legendary item like a Gatcha Token, Project Exclamation Ticket, Prism Ticket, Project Rainbow Ticket, or Rainbow Parcel Ticket! Try Stocking Stuffers II! 01 Gold Shop Update: Festive Fashions! * - Good evening, esteemed Gaians. I do hope you're all well. I wanted to let you all know that in the wake of the new year festivities, we have some elegant new items in stock now at H&R Wesley, and I hear that Barton Jewelers have also received some new items for the occasion as well. As you know, finely tailored fashion is what we specialize in, and I think once you see the new styles, you will be inclined to agree. Happy new year! - Go Shopping! 01 Even more Gaia Cash Giftcards are in at La Victoire today! * - Hey Gaians! Have you ever wanted to get someone a gift they've always wanted, but were too afraid to ask? Have you ever dreamed about getting someone the gift of their dreams? Well, whether you have or not, I just wanted to let you all know that we've got some fantastic Gaia Cash Giftcards in stock at La Victoire right now, so even if you're not sure what they might want, you can get them the GC they need to get what they want! Just be sure to hurry, because we'll only have them in the shop for a limited time! - Check it out! 02 A new user-designed item and more, now at La Victoire! * - Hey Gaians! Welcome to the first Tuesday of the new year! I'm trying to work on improving my bad habits, so I'm only having three cups of coffee this morning, and I'm trying to embrace the fact that it's Tuesday without feeling a sense of dread and despair! It helps that we just got back from a pretty nice holiday vacation, though, so it barely feels like it's a Tuesday at all! Maybe this year will be the year where Tuesdays start feeling like good days. If we have new items like these every Tuesday, then that'd be pretty great! - Get a Pokeheart Balloon! - Get Velvet Maleficent Yin! 02 WOW! Get 125% Bonus Gaia Cash until 5 PM PST! * - Salutations, Gaians! We have a special bonus Gaia Cash offer for you right now! When you purchase 500 or more Gaia Cash via PayPal or Credit Card, you'll get an additional 125% BONUS Gaia Cash for free with your purchase! You'll want to act quickly though, because this special sale will only be available until 4:59 PM PST on January 2nd! - - 02 Get dreamy with the New Year's Masquerade Mysterious Bundle! * - Hey Gaians! Did any of you go to that masquerade party last night? I have to admit that I thought for sure I was going to be too tired to go, but it ended up being a really fun time! Of course, I'm pretty sure that people could probably tell it was me, even with my mask on, but I think it'd be hard not to know it was me, considering I radiate excellence! But I did see someone kind of mysterious there last night that seemed familiar, but I couldn't figure out who it was! I've been thinking about it since last night, so I put together this bundle while I tried to figure it out! - Get the Mysterious Bundle! 02 Get a shot at a new hairstyle with New Year, New Me! * - You know, Gaians, now that the new year has officially started, I need to start thinking about how I want to style my fur for the year! It's probably too early for me to actually get a trim, seeing as it's still winter for a few more months, but it's never too early to start planning out my fashionable feelings for my fur! Maybe I'll head over to Salon Durem and talk it out with Vanessa or something, but while I do that, you all should consider how you're going to wear your hair for the next 12 months too! - - It's time to get your style on with New Year, New Me! Give this fabulous coiffure a try for a fashionable favorite like Snow Bunny, the case of gnoc offs, C's Flavours, Dark Prisoner of Shadows Hair, Classic Baronet Bangs, Sleepy Sheepy Confetti Curls, May's Bubblegum Tresses, Proud Godly Prince, Flash's Beautiful Dream, Much Ado About Bangs, Cimeara's Sonata Hair, Almost Saeven, or Raye's Butterfly Dreams! You could also get the brand new Spiritual Semi-corporeal Curls or Legendary Phoenix Drop Ponytail, or if you're particularly lucky, you might even score one of two Beautician Licenses to create your own hairstyle! New Year, New Me! 02 The Stylist License is back at La Victoire until midnight! * - Gaians, I'm not one for excessive fanfare—well, okay, who am I kidding, I totally am! But this situation really deserves it! We've got one of our legendary Project Tickets in stock right now until 11:59 PM PST on January 2nd! If you've ever wanted to design your very own official Gaia item with the help of one of our talented artists, now is your chance! Here's what we have in La Victoire today! - The Stylist License lets you separate a face mod from an existing manner or face item! - Get the Stylist License! 02 Get 125% Bonus Gaia Cash until 12 AM PST! * - Salutations, Gaians! We have a special bonus Gaia Cash offer for you right now! When you purchase 500 or more Gaia Cash via PayPal or Credit Card, you'll get an additional 125% BONUS Gaia Cash for free with your purchase! You'll want to act quickly though, because this special sale will only be available until 11:59 PM PST on January 2nd! - - Get That Bonus! 02 Holiday Spirit Event Ends Today! * - Hello again Gaians! We did it! We scared Kole off with the power of our holiday spirit! I knew we could do it with your great tree decorating ability! The Holiday Spirit forum will still be open to view all your beautiful trees for a few days more, but tree decorating will end today at 11:59PM PST, so go finish off any trees you have and download any you would like to save. MOST IMPORTANTLY: Many of you haven't claimed your rewards! Today is your last chance, so please be sure to go to the event page before 11:59PM PST to claim any items and achievements you have earned! Holiday Spirit! 03 Lux Aeterna Iuppiter is now available at La Victoire! * - ...Hello Gaians. I suppose that I am late in wishing you all a good new year. As it is I don't really think much of your new year celebrations, given that from a cosmic perspective it's a rather small amount of time, but Jet did tell me that I shouldn't be negative about things that make other people happy, which I suppose is fair. At any rate, Jet stepped out early this morning, most likely to go to the donut store or something else to that effect, so I will let him know that you stopped by when he returns. While you are here, though, we do have a new item today, should you be interested. - Get Lux Aeterna Iuppiter! 03 Get 120% Bonus Gaia Cash until 2 PM PST! * - Salutations, Gaians! We have this special deal for you all going on right now when you buy 500 or more Gaia Cash via PayPal or Credit Card—you'll get 120% BONUS Gaia Cash for free with your purchase! You'll want to act quickly though, because this special sale will only be available until 1:59 PM PST on January 3rd! - - Get Gaia Cash Now! 03 Get starry with the New Year's Masquerade Cosmic Bundle! * - Hey Gaians! Sorry I missed you this morning, I was out and about going for a walk, believe it or not! I decided that this year I was going to work on being active and getting out and doing more each day, but I have to tell you, it's gonna be hard to stick to that if it's going to be this cold out all the time! I'm gonna do my best, though, since it is a new year and all. Cygnus keeps asking me why I'm bothering, considering we're from space and time's not really a thing out there like it is here, but I think it's good to push myself! Speaking of space though, check out this new bundle that arrived while I was out! - Get the Cosmic Bundle! 03 Rainbow Tickets are at La Victoire for a limited time! * - Gaians, I'm not one for excessive fanfare—well, okay, who am I kidding, I totally am! But this situation really deserves it! We've got two of our legendary Project Tickets in stock right now until 11:59 PM PST on January 3rd! If you've ever wanted to design your very own official Gaia recolor with the help of one of our talented artists, now is your chance! Here's what we have in La Victoire today! - The Project Rainbow Ticket allows you to partner with an artist to recolor an existing item on Gaia! - The Rainbow Paw Ticket lets you recolor an existing item for the paw base! - The Baby Rainbow Ticket can be used to recolor an SDPlus doll! - Visit La Victoire! 03 Get 120% Bonus Gaia Cash until midnight PST! * - Salutations, Gaians! We have a special bonus Gaia Cash offer for you right now! When you purchase 500 or more Gaia Cash via PayPal or Credit Card, you'll get an additional 120% BONUS Gaia Cash for free with your purchase! You'll want to act quickly though, because this special sale will only be available until 11:59 PM PST on January 3rd! - - Get Gaia Cash! 03 Better Hurrrrrrrry! Take 5% off sitewide! * - Happy Wednesday Gaians! We hope you are having a wonderful New Year! Discover your must-have for the year ahead with Mix10's most exciting new arrivals! Get 5% off sitewide with minimum $20 purchase USE CODE 2018SAVE5 Shop Mix10! - 03 Get some devilish delights with the Exorcinner Collection! * - It got really cold out really fast there, Gaians! I was expecting it to stay warm a little longer, but I guess I shouldn't be surprised, what with the sun setting as early as it does! Still, it's been a productive day and I'm feeling good, so I'm okay to stay inside with the heating on at this stage! If you do need to be out and about though, make sure you're wearing something weather-appropriate! If you're in need of some layers to wear to keep warm, then stop by La Victoire and get this new bundle, because we've got you covered! - - The Exorcinner Collection will give you some devilish styles to wear to keep warm and look good in the winter! Inside, you'll find Exorcinner, Seductive Exorcinner, Banished Exorcinner, Celestial Exorcinner, Passionate Exorcinner, Possessive Exorcinner, Noble Exorcinner, Demure Exorcinner, Vibrant Exorcinner, Serious Exorcinner, Icy Exorcinner, Starstruck Exorcinner, Candied Exorcinner, Cursed Exorcinner, and Orchestral Exorcinner! Get the Exorcinner Collection!